An example of a grip forming a gripping control portion of a manually operable device of an industrial machine is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-293899. More particularly, the grip comprises a grip body that is held with the operator's palm and fingers, a switch mounted on a top portion of the grip body to be operable with the thumb, and a push button provided in a front upper portion of the grip body to be operable with the operator's first finger or second finger, the grip body including a ball-receiving surface coming into contact with the ball of the thumb, a palm-receiving surface coming into contact with a middle portion of the palm and the ball of the little finger, a finger-receiving surface coming into contact with the fingers, and an open surface positioned between the tips of the fingers and the ball of the thumb for receiving the thumb when the grip body is held.